Alea Jacta est
by Hinamori Hikari
Summary: Keputusan yang sudah dibuat, tidak bisa diulang apalagi dibatalkan. Ibarat nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Hanya ada satu pilihan, yakni hidup bersamanya dan menjalaninya.
1. Chapter 1

"Bagaimana?"

"Sudah selesai, Uchiha- _sama._ "

Sepasang keping hitam khas Uchiha menatap datar pada sosok pemuda tampan yang berdiri didepannya. Lantas kakinya pun segera membawa diri keluar ruangan, sebelum akhirnya kembali masuk pada ruangan yang berbeda. Bau kimia langsung menyeruak begitu sang Uchiha melangkah masuk lebih jauh. Berbagai macam peralatan khas —seperti labu destilasi, gelas _beaker_ , tabung reaksi, _filler_ , kondensor, dan masih banyak lagi— berjejer di kanan dan kiri Uchiha saat ia melewatinya. Seorang wanita cantik nampak memberikan sepasang sarung tangan dan masker, yang lantas segera dikenakan oleh Uchiha tersebut sebelum kakinya melangkah pada satu titik di sudut ruangan.

Pemuda tampan yang dari tadi hanya mengekor dibelakang sang Uchiha, maju satu langkah lebih cepat seraya mengangkat sebuah tabung kecil dari tempatnya dengan sangat hati-hati —seakan tabung tersebut adalah benda yang berharga— sebelum pada akhirnya diserahkan pada bos-nya.

"Serum A-29, siap untuk digunakan." Ucap sang pemuda tampan. Uchiha berambut panjang itu mengangguk-angguk kecil seraya menatap intens tabung berisi cairan berwarna kuning keemasan ditangannya. Kilau-kilau kecil seperti glitter mengambang naik turun dalam cairan tersebut, dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Siapkan kelinci percobaannya."

.

.

.

.

 **Alea Jacta est © Hinamori Hikari**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno]**

.

 _Keputusan yang sudah dibuat, tidak bisa diulang apalagi dibatalkan. Ibarat nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Hanya ada satu pilihan, yakni hidup bersamanya dan menjalaninya._

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil nampak asyik bermain pasir pantai dengan seekor kelinci peliharaan yang ia dekap lembut walau hewan tersebut sedikit memberontak. Menendang kesana kemari, lantas ia mengambil segenggam pasir sebelum akhirnya dilempar ke tengah lautan dengan sekuat tenaga. Gadis kecil itu terkekeh sendiri dengan perbuatannya, lalu mengulang tingkahnya satu kali lagi. Angin laut berembus cukup kencang, menerbangkan helai-helai merah muda sang gadis.

"Saki!" Teriakan pemuda berambut merah berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pasir pantai yang lembut.

"Uh?" Gadis yang dipanggil Saki itu mengernyit _. "Nii-chan?"_

Pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Saki, berlari kecil mendekati adiknya.

"Ayo pulang! Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan siang." Iris hazelnya menatap lembut emerald Saki. Gadis bersurai gulali itu mengangguk lalu melangkah meninggalkan pantai dengan tangan kiri yang bertautan erat dengan sang kakak dan tangan kanan yang tetap mendekap kelinci yang terus memberontak kecil.

"Hei, kenapa Chess terlihat tidak bisa diam? Bukankah dia selalu tenang?" Pemuda tersebut memperhatikan kelinci sang adik yang sekilas seperti gelisah. Padahal biasanya kelinci putih itu selalu tenang dan tidak banyak berontak.

"Entahlah." Saki mengangkat bahu _. "Onii-chan?"_ Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Hari ini Ibu masak apa?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat. "Cakalang bakar. Favoritmu, bukan?"

Gadis itu menengadah lalu menatap iris sang kakak dengan antusias, "uwah, benarkah?"

Kakak Saki itu tertawa kecil seraya mengusap lembut surai sang adik dengan gemas. "Tentu saja. Bukankah semalam ayah pulang dengan cakalang sebagai salah satu tangkapannya?"

Saki mengangguk semangat. "Menyenangkan sekali. Hari ini ayah di rumah dan ibu memasak ikan cakalang bakar. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera sampai rumah. Ayo _Nii-chan_ , lebih cepat!" Gadis kecil itu menarik-narik tangan sang kakak yang hanya terkekeh, sampai ia tak sadar bahwa kelinci dalam dekapannya mulai berontak semakin liar.

"Eh, Chess?" Saki agaknya mulai sadar perubahan tingkah kelincinya yang menurutnya aneh. Bagaimana tidak, kelinci itu biasanya penurut apalagi bila digendong olehnya.

"Chess!" Saki berteriak ketika kelinci putih tersebut berhasil lepas dan melarikan diri dengan cepat. Gadis bersurai _bubblegum_ itu lantas tak tinggal diam dan berlari mengejar kelincinya.

"Saki!"

Teriakan kakaknya pun diabaikan. Dengan segenap tenaga, Saki berlari mengejar kelinci yang semakin jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Chess!"

"Saki!"

Saki tidak sadar bahwa kakaknya turut berlari mengejarnya karena fokus mengejar Chess. Tiba-tiba saja, Saki merasa sekelilingnya berputar cepat dan daratan tempat ia memijak bergetar hebat yang lantas membuatnya jatuh tengkurap dengan dada menubruk keras pasir.

"Awhhh!"

Apa karena ia terlalu fokus mengejar Chess sampai-sampai ia tersandung batu dan akhirnya jatuh? Atau karena dia belum makan siang sehingga tenaganya tidak banyak? Belum sempat Saki berpikir apalagi menangis, tubuhnya tiba-tiba melayang dengan cepat dan sampai dalam dekapan hangat yang tidak asing.

 _"Onii-chan?"_ Bahkan ketika kakaknya telah menggendong serta memeluk erat dirinya, ia masih tidak paham apa yang terjadi.

"Tetaplah merunduk!" Perintah kakaknya. Saki hanya menurut dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam dada sang kakak yang tengah berlari sekuat tenaga. Lengan yang mendekap Saki sangat protektif melindungi tubuh dan kepala gadis kecil tersebut. Sakit pada lutut dan dadanya tidak ia hiraukan, walau rasanya ingin menangis juga.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun yang pasti ia mendengar banyak suara orang berteriak, langkah kaki yang berlarian kesana-kemari, juga seruan panik orang-orang. Dan Saki juga merasakan goncangan kuat yang ia yakini bukan diakibatkan dari efek sang kakak yang berlari.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Tidak sampai lima menit, sang kakak berhenti berlari, begitu pula dengan goncangan yang sempat membuatnya terjatuh tadi. Saki berani untuk mengangkat kepala dan melihat keadaan sekeliling. Ternyata mereka sudah berada di depan rumah dengan ayah, ibu, serta para tetangga yang berdiri didepan rumah masing-masing. Saki tidak berani berkomentar, apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi wajah orangtuanya yang tampak panik.

"Kita harus cepat mengungsi. Aku merasa ada hal buruk akan terjadi." Sang ayah yang pembawaannya selalu tenang kini terlihat cemas dan panik. "Mebuki, bawa anak-anak ke tempat aman, sementara aku akan mengemasi beberapa barang sebelum menyusul kalian."

"Tidak Kizashi!" Mebuki menggeleng. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan sang suami sendirian sementara ia dan kedua anaknya ke tempat aman. "Biar Sasori- _kun_ membawa Sakura- _chan_ ketempat aman, sementara aku akan membantumu. Kau bisa kan, Saso?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori itu mengangguk. Dekapannya pada Saki tetap erat, seakan takut kehilangan satu-satunya adik kesayangannya.

 _"Diberitahukan kepada seluruh penduduk Sendai agar lekas menghindari tepi pantai dikarenakan tsunami yang akan datang dalam prakiraan waktu 10-15 menit kedepan. Segera selamatkan diri anda dan keluarga anda ke tempat yang telah ditentukan. Sekali lagi, diberitahukan—"_ suara _speaker_ yang bergema otomatis membuat suasana semakin panas akan kepanikan.

"Mebuki! Tunggu apalagi?! Cepat bawa anak-anak!" Teriakan Kizashi terendam oleh riuh panik serta seruan orang-orang yang memenuhi lingkup mereka, namun cukup terdengar bagi Mebuki dan Sasori.

"CEPAT! PINDAH KE DATARAN YANG LEBIH TINGGI!" Teriakan dari Danzo —ketua lurah— pun bergema, menginstruksikan para warga agar bergegas menyelamatkan diri.

"Kizashi! Aku tidak mau pergi tanpamu!" Mebuki berteriak. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin efek terlalu banyak menonton sinetron. Oh ayolah.

"Tapi Mebuki—"

"Oke dengar!" Sasori memotong dengan tidak sabaran. "Ayah dan Ibu disini membawa barang-barang yang diperlukan, sementara aku dan Saki akan ke tempat aman. Percayakan semua padaku."

Kizashi sebenarnya ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Ayah percayakan Sakura padamu, nak. Ayo kita bergerak cepat."

Ayah dan ibunya lantas segera masuk ke dalam rumah, sedangkan Sasori bergegas mengikuti instruksi Danzo untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman. Sakura yang berada di gendongan Sasori membenamkan kepalanya, tidak paham dan tidak ingin mengerti.

" _Onii-chan_ tidak akan meninggalkan Saki, kan?" Gumaman lirih Sakura masih terdengar oleh Sasori walau tersamarkan oleh suara riuh dari para penduduk.

"Tidak akan pernah, Saki. Percayalah aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Suara tegas Sasori sudah cukup membuat Sakura merasa aman. Dekapan pemuda berambut merah ini semakin erat, seakan ingin membuktikan ucapannya.

"Tidurlah, Saki. Kakak akan membangunkanmu jika kita sudah sampai."

Sebenarnya gadis kecil ini enggan menurut. Suasana yang diselimuti kepanikan tidak mendukung dirinya untuk tidur. Namun entah karena dekapan kakaknya terasa nyaman dan hangat atau karena ini memang jam tidur siangnya, Saki merasa matanya semakin berat seiring dengan waktu yang terus berjalan.

 _Tunggu. Kenapa kepalanya kini terasa basah?_

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, namun yang pasti samar-samar ia mendengar suara teriakan penduduk, suara panik kakaknya, dan bunyi arus air yang menghantam sana-sini. Gadis kecil itu sempat mendengar teriakan sang kakak, seiring dengan dorongan kasar yang membuat dekapan erat kakaknya mengendur bahkan menghilang serta hangat yang menyelimutinya berubah drastis menjadi dingin dan.. basah?

Sesuatu menyumbat pernapasannya sehingga Sakura harus membuka mulutnya guna meraup oksigen, yang mana malah membuatnya tersedak air cukup banyak. Dingin menjalar hingga seluruh tubuh, benar-benar terasa menyiksa. Kelopak matanya terbuka, dan yang terakhir kali ia lihat adalah air dimana-mana, tubuh yang terombang-ambing tak menentu, dan orang-orang yang bernasib sama dengannya...

... sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

"Kejadian ini benar-benar diluar dugaan."

"Padahal pemerintah telah mengeluarkan peringatan tentang gempa dan tsunami yang akan datang, tapi korbannya tetap sebanyak ini."

"Bodoh. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri dalam waktu 25 menit, hah?"

Uchiha Shisui tidak memperdulikan perbincangan rekan-rekannya. Tugasnya kini adalah menyelamatkan penduduk yang masih hidup sebanyak mungkin, walau semua terasa mustahil dilihat dari betapa parahnya kondisi Sendai saat ini setelah diguncang gempa dan terombang-ambing tsunami. Manik hitamnya fokus kesana kemari, berusaha sejeli mungkin mencari korban yang masih bisa diselamatkan walau kecil kemungkinannya.

"Ah, ada korban lagi!"

Teriakan Genma —salah satu rekan sesama tim penyelamat— sukses mengalihkan perhatian Shisui, membuat pemuda tampan tersebut langsung berlari kecil mendekati lokasi yang ditunjuk. Shisui mendekati seorang pria paruh baya yang tergeletak mengenaskan berdampingan dengan seorang wanita —mungkin istrinya— dalam posisi saling berpegangan tangan. Bahkan ketika ajal menjemput, mereka tetap menempuh janji sehidup semati. Mengharukan. Pemuda Uchiha itu berusaha mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan keduanya mulai dari denyut nadi, napas, hingga jantung namun nihil. Shisui menghela napas kecewa. Lagi-lagi tidak terselamatkan.

"Bilang tim Delta bahwa ada korban jiwa lagi."

Ucapan final Shisui membuat Genma dan kedua rekannya yang lain turut menghela napas kecewa. Mereka hampir 3 jam menyusuri kota ini dan belum ada satupun korban selamat yang ditemukan. Hal ini membuat mereka hampir hilang asa.

Shisui berjalan lagi, kali ini dengan langkah lebih cepat. Ia telah bersumpah bahwa ia akan menyelamatkan orang-orang sekuat tenaganya, dan barangkali masih tersisa satu dua orang yang sangat membutuhkan bantuannya sekarang. Semangatnya yang hampir pudar berusaha ia kobarkan kembali. Shisui bertekad bahwa ia harus menemukan korban selamat walau kemungkinannya kecil. Harus. Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam menyelamatkan hidup seseorang.

Hampir setengah jam ia mencari, namun tidak ada satupun korban selamat yang ia temukan. Gelimpangan manusia bertebaran dimana-mana, dan Shisui sudah memeriksa satu-satu namun hampir semua telah tak bernyawa. Api semangat yang sempat ia kobarkan telah pudar sudah. Pemuda Uchiha itu jatuh berlutut diatas sebuah puing bangunan. Helaan napas panjang terdengar. Manik hitamnya nampak sayu, lalu perlahan menutup. Mustahil menemukan manusia hidup diantara sekian banyak korban yang berjatuhan.

"Mmhh~"

Kelopak mata Shisui sontak terbuka. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Shisui yakin mendengar suara lenguhan lirih seseorang yang tidak jauh dari sini. Asanya membumbung tinggi.

"Berikan suaramu sekali lagi agar aku bisa mendengarmu!" Shisui berteriak, dengan harapan agar lenguhan itu terdengar lagi dan ia bisa menyelamatkan. Namun hening, tidak ada suara menyahut. Shisui tidak menyerah, ia turun dari puing dan bergegas mencari kesana kemari.

"Kau bisa mendengarku? Berikan aku suara lagi!"

Namun tidak ada yang menyahut. Shisui dengan cepat menyingkap puing-puing, berlari kecil ke berbagai arah, hingga mengintip ke sudut-sudut tak terjangkau. Segala macam benda penghalau ia singkirkan, bahkan ketika tangannya tergores dan berujung luka yang cukup dalam tak ia pedulikan.

 _Darimana asal suara itu? Tuhan, tolonglah._

Shisui hampir menyerah, namun saat ia hendak berbalik, sudut matanya menangkap helaian merah muda dari balik runtuhan ranting pohon yang cukup besar. Kaki Shisui berlari kecil mendekatinya dan dengan sigap menyingkirkan ranting yang menimpa sosok malang tersebut.

Shisui tercekat. Sosok yang terlihat begitu mungil, lemah, namun menggemaskan mendistraksi pikirannya. Entah apa yang menarik segenap atensinya pada gadis kecil ini, namun Shisui merasa ia sangat ingin melindungi sosok mungil yang ia temukan ini.

Dengan hati-hati dan penuh pengharapan, Shisui memeriksa denyut nadi gadis kecil ini. Dan begitu ia merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan walaupun lemah, ada kesenangan membuncah yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan.

"PANGGIL TIM MEDIS SEKARANG, ADA KORBAN SELAMAT!"

.

.

"Kurenai- _san_ , bagaimana?" Shisui menghampiri Kurenai —tim medis— yang baru keluar dari tenda darurat, tempat para korban selamat ditampung sementara. Kurenai menatap binar harapan dalam onyx Shisui dengan khawatir, takut menghapus asa pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Maaf Shisui, tapi—"

Tidak perlu tahu apa kelanjutan dari ucapan Kurenai. Cukup dengan melihat raut penyesalan wanita itu saja sudah membuat Shisui tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tapi Kurenai, tadi dia masih—"

"Dia terkena hipotermia dan paru-parunya sarat akan air. Belum lagi benturan keras yang terjadi di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kita sedikit.. terlambat." Kurenai buru-buru memotong sebelum Uchiha satu ini berbicara lebih jauh. "Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan."

Shisui terdiam, mulutnya mengatup rapat. Perlahan binar matanya meredup, sebelum akhirnya ia berucap lirih, "mungkin kau kurang berusaha."

Kurenai menggeram, "kau pikir mudah? Kau tidak tahu betapa aku berusaha mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya agar stabil atau mengeluarkan semua air dari paru-parunya?" Menghela napas panjang, tangan wanita itu menepuk pundak Shisui, "percayalah, _Kami-sama_ lebih menyayangi gadis itu dan tidak ingin membuatnya menderita lebih jauh."

Shisui mengangguk kecil dan mengembuskan napas perlahan, "padahal aku ingin mengadopsinya." Melihat raut heran dari Kurenai, pemuda itu buru-buru menambahkan, "aku yakin keluargaku mengizinkannya. Ibuku sudah lama menginginkan anak perempuan, tapi sayangnya aku dan kedua adikku terlahir laki-laki."

Kurenai tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Ia hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak rekannya sebelum berlalu. Shisui kembali menghela napas dan memilih duduk bersandarkan tiang tenda darurat. Wajahnya menengadah menatap langit berselimut hitam polos tanpa bulan atau bintang menemani. Suara langkah kaki yang berlalu lalang dengan tergesa, sahutan tim medis yang bertugas, ataupun seruan tim penyelamat yang berhasil kembali menemukan korban selamat meramaikan malam Sendai yang telah porak poranda.

Shisui memejamkan mata lalu bergumam lirih, "andai di dunia ini makhluk yang telah mati dapat dihidupkan kembali, akan kubuat gadis kecil itu tetap hidup."

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, Shisui tersentak seakan ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini tersedia rupanya. Dengan gementar, pemuda Uchiha itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan menimang-nimang benda persegi itu ditangannya, sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

 _'Bukankah itu melenceng dari takdir yang ditentukan?'_

Shisui menatap ponselnya dengan ragu. Hati nuraninya menolak, mengatakan bahwa semua itu tidak sesuai dengan takdir sang gadis kecil. Bagaimanapun ia telah meninggal. Lagipula tingkat keberhasilannya belum akurat karena belum pernah diujikan pada manusia manapun.

 _'Tapi anak itu berhak hidup sekali lagi.'_

Ego-nya mengatakan bahwa jika ia melakukannya, gadis kecil itu dapat kembali hidup dan Shisui bebas menjaganya sesuai keinginan. Anak itu diberi kesempatan untuk menjalani kehidupan satu kali lagi dengan keluarganya sebagai penjamin. Shisui ingin melihat sang bocah membuka mata karena sejujurnya ia telah jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihat gadis kecil itu.

 _'Bagaimana kalau tidak berhasil? Tapi aku ingin melihatnya hidup, tumbuh bersamaku.'_

Kini batin Shisui benar-benar bergejolak saling bertarung. Mana yang harus ia turuti, hati nurani atau ego? Disatu sisi ia ingin melihat gadis kecil itu membuka matanya, mendengar tawanya, melihatnya tumbuh berkembang hingga besar nanti. Namun disisi lain ia merasa bahwa ia menyalahi takdir anak itu dan belum tentu percobaannya nanti berhasil.

Memejamkan mata sesaat, pemuda berumur 20 tahun tersebut mulai membulatkan tekad untuk menentukan pilihannya karena ini tidak hanya menyangkut dirinya, melainkan juga kehidupan orang lain. Shisui pun men- _dial_ suatu nomor yang tak lagi asing baginya. Menempelkan ponsel di telinga dan menunggu seseorang di seberang sana untuk menjawab panggilannya.

 _"Halo?"_

Shisui menghela napas, lalu berucap ragu, "Kek, masih ingat dengan permintaan Kakek sebelum aku berangkat ke Sendai? Ya, aku mempunyainya."

.

.

"Jadi ini yang kau bicarakan di telepon?" Seorang pria paruh baya menatap sesosok gadis kecil yang telah terbujur kaku diatas sebuah ranjang khusus yang terbuat dari alumunium. Pemuda tampan disebelahnya mengangguk kecil.

"Iya Kek. Dan persis seperti yang aku bicarakan di telepon, aku ingin mengangkatnya menjadi keluarga Uchiha bila proyek ini berhasil. Boleh kan?"

"Kau sudah bicarakan pada ayah ibumu?" Bukannya menjawab, pria paruh baya itu malah balik bertanya.

"Selama Kakek mengizinkan, Ayah dan Ibu pasti juga mengizinkan." Shisui —pemuda tampan tadi— berujar tenang.

"Shisui," pria berambut panjang yang telah memutih itu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah sang cucu. "Dengar. Kakek baru mencoba serum ini pada hewan yang telah mati. Walaupun berhasil, tapi belum tentu hal yang sama terjadi jika kita mengaplikasikannya pada manusia. Struktur tubuh manusia dan hewan berbeda, jadi—"

"Aku tahu, Kakek." Shisui memotong dengan cepat. "Aku tahu segala resikonya. Lagipula bukankah Kakek sendiri yang meminta padaku untuk mengambil satu korban jiwa untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan?"

"Tapi aku akan menggunakannya sebagai kelinci percobaan, bukan malah mengangkatnya menjadi Uchiha." Gumam pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Uchiha- _sama_ , ini serumnya." Seorang pemuda tampan lainnya menghampiri Shisui dan kakeknya yang tengah berbincang kecil. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan mengulurkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna kuning keemasan kepada pria paruh baya didepannya.

"Terima kasih Kakashi. Dan panggil aku Madara, demi Tuhan. Aku lelah memberitahumu untuk menghentikan panggilan formal konyol itu." Madara mengambil botol dari tangan Kakashi dan berlalu menuju sudut ruang. Pemuda tampan dengan nama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu tersenyum kecil, lalu turut menatap miris pada sosok gadis kecil di depannya.

"Alasan apa yang kau gunakan untuk bisa membawa gadis kecil ini, Shisui- _san_?" Tanya Kakashi sopan.

Shisui terkekeh pelan, "tidak perlu membuat alasan agar mereka bisa menuruti keinginanku, Kakashi."

Kakashi pun turut terkekeh mendengar penuturan cucu majikannya ini.

Tak berselang dua menit, Uchiha Madara kembali dengan suntikan berisi serum yang diberikan Kakashi tadi. Shisui memperhatikan lekat serum dalam genggaman sang kakek, mengamati serpihan kilau kecil layaknya glitter yang mengambang naik-turun didalamnya.

 _"Sepertinya aku tahu 'glitter' tersebut."_ Batin Shisui.

Madara mulai sibuk mempersiapkan segala alat yang dibutuhkan dibantu Kakashi. Beberapa peralatan yang Shisui tidak tahu namanya mulai dipasangkan pada tubuh bocah malang tersebut. Ketika semua telah siap, Madara menoleh kearah cucunya yang hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Kutekankan sekali lagi, Shisui. Jangan terlalu banyak berharap ini akan berhasil."

Anggukan Shisui pun cukup untuk Madara bisa melanjutkan proyeknya. Dengan hati-hati, Madara pun menyuntikkan serum tersebut pada sang gadis kecil hingga cairan dalam suntikan habis berpindah ke dalam tubuh bocah tersebut. Setelahnya, Madara pun menghampiri monitor yang diletakkan disamping ranjang dan memperhatikan grafik persentase didalamnya.

Shisui mendekati sang kakek dan mengamati monitor dengan jeli, "grafik apa itu?"

"Grafik persentase untuk melihat seberapa jauh serum itu bekerja."

Persentase yang awalnya bertengger pada angka 0, mulai merambah naik menjadi satu persen. Shisui lalu mengangguk paham. Diperhatikannya gadis kecil yang masih terlihat kaku, tidak ada gejala apapun yang menandakan kehidupan disana.

"Berapa lama?" Shisui menatap Madara.

"Perkiraan sekitar sepuluh jam." Onyx khas Uchihanya melirik ke arah jam dinding di sudut ruang. Jam tiga pagi. "Tapi kita harus tetap memantau gadis kecil ini setiap dua jam sekali."

Shisui mengangguk kecil.

"Biarkan serum itu bekerja. Sekarang, mari kita berdiskusi dengan ayah dan ibumu."

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh menit. Shisui kembali menemui sang gadis kecil di ruangan yang sama, namun kali ini ia tidak berdua dengan Madara saja. Ada Fugaku —ayahnya—, ibunya yaitu Mikoto, dan dua adik kesayangannya, Itachi dan Sasuke. Semua memakai baju khusus dan sarung tangan yang memang diwajibkan jika ingin masuk kedalam ruangan ini.

"Jadi ini anak yang kau bicarakan?" Mikoto menatap sang bocah dengan antusias. "Dia cantik." Ucapnya berseri.

Itachi menatap bocah perempuan yang masih memejamkan mata itu dengan seksama. Helai merah mudanya mengingatkan dia akan pohon sakura di musim semi.

"Dia seperti sakura musim semi." Ternyata sang adik pun sepemikiran dengannya. Sasuke mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Apakah dia yang akan menjadi adikku?"

"Mudah-mudahan." Madara pun mendekat pada monitor yang telah menunjukkan persentase sembilan puluh tujuh persen. Sepertinya serum tersebut bekerja dengan baik. Tanda-tanda kehidupan mulai terlihat pada gadis kecil, menandakan keberhasilan sudah didepan mata. Namun tetap saja Madara khawatir.

Saat ia mengecek anak ini enam jam yang lalu, persentase mulai menunjukkan angka empat puluh persen. Madara gembira saat mengetahui jantung sang bocah mulai berdetak walau dalam frekuensi yang lemah. Seiring dengan napas yang mulai berembus perlahan dan kulit yang kadar pucatnya berkurang.

Saat Shisui dan Kakashi memeriksa empat jam yang lalu, persentase telah bertengger pada angka enam puluh persen. Jantung gadis kecil ini mulai berdetak normal dan napasnya pun teratur. Wajahnya yang putih bersih pun nampak sedikit merona. Ia layaknya bocah biasa yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Saat Madara kembali lagi dua jam yang lalu dengan Kakashi, persentase semakin meningkat dengan menunjukkan angka delapan puluh persen. Namun saat profesor Uchiha ini hendak memeriksanya, tubuh gadis kecil ini mengejang selama beberapa saat, membuat kedua peneliti ini panik dan kalang kabut. Suasana sempat _chaos_ selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya sang bocah berhenti mengejang dan kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Karena itulah Madara khawatir.

"Shisui- _nii_ , kapan dia bangun?" Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan onyx berbinarnya.

Shisui hanya tersenyum kecil, "sebentar lagi, mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Bocah berusia tujuh tahun ini mengerjab bingung.

"Sudahlah Sasuke." Itachi buru-buru memotong sebelum Sasuke bertanya lebih jauh. Memang pada umur seginilah anak sedang sibuk-sibuknya bertanya ini itu tentang dunia luar yang tidak ia pahami. "Nanti kau juga akan mengerti." Pemuda yang hanya terpaut lima tahun dengan Sasuke ini mengelus pucuk kepala sang adik.

"Sepertinya gadis kecil ini lebih muda daripada Sasuke." Fugaku berkomentar. Onyxnya memperhatikan lekat bocah perempuan didepannya.

"Perkiraan umurnya adalah dari rentang lima sampai enam tahun." Madara mengambil kertas yang terletak disamping monitor dan membaca ulang data didalamnya. "Setidaknya begitu kata Kakashi tadi."

"Kakek," Sasuke memanggil. Madara lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku saja yang memberinya nama?" Sasuke berucap dengan penuh harap. Tangannya mengatup seperti memohon. Madara terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja."

"Bolehkah jika namanya.. Sakura? Dia mengingatkanku pada musim semi yang hangat. Aku suka musim semi." Sasuke berceloteh riang. Itachi dan Shisui tersenyum kecil.

"Nama yang cantik." Mikoto berkomentar. "Ya kan, Fugaku?"

Sang kepala keluarga mengangguk.

Madara mengacak pelan rambut sang cucu, lalu mulai kembali sibuk mengecek berbagai alat, memastikan semua dalam keadaan baik. Persentase telah menunjukkan angka sembilan puluh sembilan persen. Sedikit lagi.

"Kakek menggunakan kode untuk mengaktifkannya?" Shisui melirik isi kertas Madara lalu beralih pada wajah sang kakek.

"Ya."

"Berarti," Shisui kembali menatap gadis kecil dihadapannya. "Kode jugalah yang menonatifkan—" Shisui memilih untuk tidak melanjutkannya dan mengatupkan bibir.

"Tapi kau tenang saja." Madara menepuk pundak sang cucu sulung. "Tidak sembarang orang bisa mengaktifkan dan menonatifkannya."

Shisui terdiam.

"Kakek," Itachi mencolek lengan Madara. Telunjuknya pun menunjuk kearah monitor yang telah menunjukkan angka seratus persen.

"Ah." Madara pun buru-buru melepas semua alat yang menempel pada tubuh sang gadis kecil dan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Shisui- _nii_ , gendong!" Sasuke merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar. Ia ingin melihat calon adiknya dengan lebih jelas. Shisui pun menyanggupi dan menggendong adiknya walau tubuh sang Uchiha bungsu itu cukup berat bagi anak seusianya. Lihat saja pipi gembil yang mengundang banyak orang untuk mencubitnya, atau badan yang terlihat berisi dan sehat. Berterimakasihlah pada Mikoto yang senantiasa menyediakan makanan empat sehat lima sempurna setiap harinya untuk sang putra bungsu.

Madara menoleh pada Shisui, dan ketika cucu sulungnya itu mengangguk, Madara mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga gadis kecil tersebut.

"Aktivasi serum _, two eight zero three_."

Dan seperti keajaiban, beberapa detik kemudian jemari sang bocah pun bergerak kecil. Keningnya berkedut dan sedetik setelahnya, kelopak matanya pun terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang manik emerald yang indah namun terlihat kosong.

Sasuke terperangah, "huwaaa, cantik!"

Madara kembali mendekat, lalu mengelus surai merah muda sang gadis kecil yang mulai detik ini resmi menjadi cucu barunya.

"Selamat datang kembali..

Shisui dan Fugaku tersenyum. Mikoto menangis haru, Itachi terkekeh, Sasuke bertepuk tangan riang.

"... Uchiha Sakura."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hika's note :_

 _Woy Hik apaan nihh?! /dibakarreaders/ bukannya ngelanjutin fict laen malah bikin fict baru. Mc pula /ditabok/ huhu abisnya mau gimana lagi, sekitar empat hari yang lalu semangat banget bikin ini fict, sampe upgrade microsoft segala demi fict ini /lol/ gatau tiba2 kepikiran jalan ceritanya dan langsung senang hati mengetik dimanapun dan kapanpun. Bahkan ini chap 1 kelar di kelas, freeclass abis ulangan harian*-* btw hika keluar dari zona nyaman Hika yg demennya ngetik romance fluff, etapi ini malah biking gini2an. Ngarang banget sumpah._

 _Hika ngambil setting tsunami Sendai tahun 2011. Ya namanya ff, jadi isinya imajinasi Hika semua :v anggap aja itu tahun 2011 yak. Tentu saja ini masih ada lanjutannya, karena makna dari 'Alea Jacta est' ada di chap chap selanjutnya. Kok ga ditulis TBC nya? Yaaa gapapa, suka-suka Hika lah :v_

 _Kalo ada yg bingung, silahkan pm hika. Nanti hika jelasin disana._

 _See ya next chap ! Review?_

 _Hikari._


	2. Good Bye!

Hai, Hika disini! Masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini atau bahkan saya?

Duh, udah setaun lebih ninggalin cerita ini, berbulan-bulan juga sejak terakhir mampir ke fandom ini. Masih ada yang inget Hika ga ya? Mw nanges aj akutu huhu.

Tujuan Hika mampir cuman mau bilang terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya sama fandom ini. Ini adalah fandom pertama Hika dilahirkan(?), berkembang, dan mulai mengenal dunia penulisan. Fandom yang sangat berarti bagi Hika, karena disinilah Hika mengembangkan diri menjadi author pertama kali. Banyak banget kenangan disini, Hika jadi rela ga rela juga buat pindah sebenarnya huhu.

Pokoknya, terimakasih banyak kepada para reader yang menyumbang review, fav, follow, atau silent reader sekalipun. Hika sayang kalian!

Hika mau ngasih tau kalo Hika pindah ke wattpad. Dan beberapa cerita Hika juga dipindahkan kesana, salah satunya dari fandom ini. Tapi sebelumnya Hika mau tanya, **kira-kira beberapa cerita ini mau dipublish ulang di wattpad ga?** Takutnya udah pada lupa, makanya Hika nanya hehe. Kalau banyak yang setuju, mungkin Hika bakal publish ulang (dengan revisi) dan dilanjutkan disana. Kalo engga, ya engga hehe.

Yosh, segitu dulu. Pokoknya Hika cuman mau pamit dan mengucapkan beribu terimakasih pada kalian semua. Tanpa kalian, Hika nothing hehe. Selamat bertemu di lain tempat!

.

 **Btw cerita apa yaa yang enaknya dipublish ulang trus dilanjutin ceritanya?**

 **.**

 **Wattpad ; hinamorihika_**


End file.
